KND Gone
by RoseAerin
Summary: Has anyone else ever wondered what happened after KND's last episode? Well this stories tells it all! Dramatic just saying. But if u don't want to read it don't. Warning: If you haven't seen Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. I wouldn't recomend reading this!
1. Chapter 1

**Listen I know the first chapter or two or three are probably gonna be sad. I KNOW the first and second one are. But Numbuh 1 just left for crying out loud! It's not gonna be funny like the show, right now so as of now you've been told. Okay I just don't want everyone to be mad So if it seems a little angst like sorry but It's not gonna be rainbows and rainbows monkeys right now..Sorry I wish it was but that'll have to come later. Alright this is my first KND fan fiction so I hope u like it! **

**Chapter 1 After he leaves**

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 all slowly walked back to the tree house. They had stayed till the very last minute; they had all watched the rocket ship take off. But they had to leave before Father showed up. The group was too upset to talk as they walked in silence. The kids were like leaky faucets that were ready to burst.

Wally was the first to get in the tree house then he saw Numbuh 1's door his eyes started to sting. He was crying again.

"Oh Numbuh 1 why'd ya have to leave?" he said knowing he wouldn't get an answer from him anytime soon.

Numbuh 3 was right behind him but she wasn't crying. She saw Wally with his head in his hands and she walked over to him.

"Guys Wally needs us." she said.

"I don't _need_ you guys." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 2 and 5 came into the tree house.

"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 thinks you should give Numbuh 4 some time alone right now." said Numbuh 5.

"Wally?" said Numbuh 3.

"What?" he said.

"It's alright." she said.

"No Kuki it's not alright!"

"But Wally-"

"Face it Kuki! There's nothing you can say right now to make any of us feel any better! Listen I know you're just trying to help but now's not the best time." Said Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 3 maybe he's right. I think everyone needs a little alone time right now." said Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 nodded.

"Okay." she said sadly.

The operatives were silent as they headed to their rooms.

**In Numbuh 5's room**

Numbuh 5 couldn't believe Nigel had left! Sure it was a great opportunity, but it just wasn't worth it!

"But it was to him. What did we do wrong?" she asked to no one. She wished Nigel was here to tell her.

"Nothin, we did Nothin wrong." she said trying to reassure herself.

She knew Numbuh 1 hadn't _meant_ to hurt them. He was just being Nigel. So concerned about his work. She thought she had really gotten through to him after all their time working together. But he gave her his glasses; he told her that _she _would have to lead again. But she liked when Numbuh 1 lead. She never admitted it but, Sector V they were like family. But no, she would not beat herself up over this. He wouldn't want her to. That wasn't what he intended.

"Numbuh 1, I promise I'll make you proud." she said.

Then she got an idea, what if she sent Nigel back his glasses and sent him a note. Would they accept letters? No, they probably wouldn't but it wouldn't hurt to try. She decided she had to send him his glasses back the team could all help write the letter too. Maybe that would make them all feel a _little _better.

"Then that's what Numbuh 5's gonna do." she said smiling.

**The Conference Room of the Tree House**

Numbuh 3 and 2 were too sad to go to their rooms alone. So they stayed out with each other instead.

"I didn't mean to upset him Numbuh 2." said Kuki.

"I know Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 just needs to be by himself right now it's nothing personal." said Numbuh 2.

"You know Numbuh 2. I never really realized just how close we all were until now." said Numbuh 3.

"You know neither did I." he said.

"Do you think Numbuh 1'll ever come back?" asked Kuki.

"Maybe." he replied.

'Maybe, that's not good enough. He was like my brother. And everyone's so sad. I wish he would just come back.' thought Kuki.

"Numbuh 3?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope things don't change too much."

"I hope so too. I hope Wally's okay."

"I hope Abby will be alright."

"Numbuh 2?"

"Yeah?"

"_I_ _think_ Numbuh 5 would make a good leader."

"Me too, I think she doubts herself too much. She's wonderful at everything she does. She'd be perfect." said Numbuh 2, and then he blushed realizing he'd said too much.

Numbuh 3's eyes widened "Don't worry I won't tell her."

"I think she already knows."

"Oh. Well that's not a bad thing Numbuh 2. I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, now I know how Numbuh 4 feels. Speaking of that I'm sorry how I always tease you guys about it."

"I think it's Wally who needs to hear that, but not right now."

"Yeah I'll just have to wait till this blows over. I hope the kids doing okay."

"Me too."

**In Numbuh 4's Room**

"Ugh! W-what did I do?" Wally shouted as a tear ran down his cheek.

"What d-did I do wrong?"

The tears were streaming down his face now. His throat was so dry, his eyes were burning his voice was cracking. Wally was used to not having many friends but this was different. Right now he was punching the walls, his bed, anything he could get his hands on. He had so much anger inside him he couldn't help himself.

"He left! Why did he leave us?" he continued to shout.

"W-why didn't he just leave early on? Instead of making me feel good! Like he actually cared! I knew friendships never last! I should've known this would happen. I should've known not to trust people by now!"

He collapsed on his bed as he sobbed. He had never cried this much. He tried very hard to cry as little as possible. But he was only a kid. And he was proud of it too.

"Stupid adults! Stupid Father he could have stayed longer if you hadn't shown up! He wouldn't have had to leave_ at_ _all _if it weren't for you stupid adults!" he shouted.

He pushed his face into his pillow and took some deep breaths. He hadn't realized just how close he had been to his friends until one of them was gone. Well he knew he was close to Kuki.

"I hope I didn't upset Kuki. I probably did. Why do I always hurt people?" asked Wally.

But he already knew the answer, because he used hang out with Ricky. He hoped he would get it together before he had to go to school in the same class as Ricky.

"I wish you were here Numbuh 1 because I can get better, really I can."

Then he thought about something. His eyes widened.

"That's why Numbuh 1 left, it was Me." his eyes started to water again.

"St-stupid eyes." he said as he wiped his face. His voice was starting to crack again. But he couldn't help it when he cried.

"I can get smarter. I kn-know I'm dumb but I'll p-prove I can get smarter I can! I can get better at fighting too! I'll train ev-everyday and study too! People won't say I'm dumb anymore! I'll ch-change Numbuh 1. Really I w-will." he said.

He wiped his eyes again. "I-I better go see my t-team. There pr-probably wondering about me." he said as he got out of his bed.

**In the Tree House w/ all of Sector V**

Numbuh 4 slowly closed his door and turned around to sit at the table. He was surprised to see all his friends staring at him, already at the table. He wiped his face, but it was too late they had already seen his tear stricken face.

'Great, just great.' thought Wally.

"Wally?" asked Kuki again, but more cautious.

He wiped his eyes "W-what is Ku-Kuki?" he asked as he sniffed.

She noticed his lower lip was trembling. Her heart ached for him she just had to play it right. She could tell he was upset.

"I know you're upset but _please _just let us help." she said.

Wally wiped his eyes again.

'Cruddy tears! I'm overflowing with 'em today.'

He nodded walked over and sat down next to Kuki.

"Listen Guys, I know we all miss Numbuh 1. I miss him too. But I think we should do something to help us think about something else." she said.

"You want us to just forget about him? I don't know about you guys but I gotta see him!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4." said Abby trying to regain control.

He stood up on the table."No Abby! I'm not gonna stop talking so you can be the leader. See you're already forgetting about him!" shouted Wally.

"Wally,"

Wally looked down and saw it was Kuki.

"Wally _please _she's just trying to help." said Kuki.

He sighed and sat down he glanced at Numbuh 5. "Go on."

She looked at him. "I was thinking maybe we could go beat up some adult… Eh forget that. Do you guys wanta Send Nigel a letter we could put his glasses in a box w/ a note from all of us. How about it?" she asked.

She saw Numbuh 4 smile for the time probably all day. She sighed of relief.

"I'll do it!" he shouted happily.

"Me too!" said Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 giggled "Me three!" she said.

"So what are you all gonna write?" asked Numbuh 2.

'Uh oh, I hope they don't all laugh at me.' thought Numbuh 4.

"I'm gonna draw Rainbow Monkeys!" shouted Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 laughed "I'm sure he'll love that Kuki."

"Hmm… Numbuh 5'll probably tell him how things are going at the Tree House and say hi all that good stuff." said Numbuh 5.

"I'm gonna talk to him about my new jet that I'm working on besides the we miss you and stuff. What about you Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 fiddled with his hands "Um, I was gonna tell him about my plan to… well, you know how Numbuh 1's so smart?"said Numbuh 4.

"Well of course! Everybody knows Numbuh 1's smart!" said Kuki.

"Well I'm gonna try and, be like him. I wanna make him proud, even if he's not here." said Numbuh 4.

The other operatives stared at him. Then they smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" said Kuki.

Numbuh 2 nodded.

"Works for Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 4 sighed of relief.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to be a mood killer and all, but what are we going to tell our teachers tomorrow at school about, N-Nigel?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Oh, well his parents will probably have some excuse." said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, poor Mr. and Mrs. Uno, they must be really sad." said Numbuh 3.

"Maybe we should go check on them, every once in awhile for Numbuh 1." said Numbuh 4.

The other operatives looked at him.

"What?" asked Wally.

"Nothing Wally." said Kuki.

"Ugh. Will ya just tell me what's bugging ya? It bugs me to no end when people say something's wrong and then won't say what it is." said Numbuh 4.

"Well it's just, you're acting so different." she said.

"Numbuh 5 agrees. Why you acting like this, Wally?" said Abigail.]

"I'm just worried about 'em that's all." said Wally.

"You don't usually get this worried about people." said Numbuh 2.

"Ugh! Will ya guys give it a rest?" shouted Numbuh 4.

Kuki slightly cocked her head to the right and stared at Wally, like she was trying to read his mind.

"Please Wally. I know your upset, but we just wanna help." she said.

Wally sighed _again _"I just don't want them to feel the way I do."

"And how is that." asked Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 4 frowned he was not about to tell them how broken he felt.

"Upset."

Come on Wally you're more than upset. Why are _you _out of all of us taking this so bad." asked Numbuh 2.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not Numbuh 2."

"Come on Numbuh 4 tell us."

"No Kuki."

"Please."

"No.

"Come on Numbuh 4, how do you feel?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Yeah why are you acting like this." said Numbuh 2.

"Come _on _ Wally how do you feel?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Just tell us Numbuh 4? How do you feel?" asked Numbuh 2.

"I feel betrayed!" he shouted.

His eyes started to burn again he was crying in front of his team.

**Kay I know it was angst like. But I promise the next few chapters will be funnier. I just wanted a good cliffhanger. Seriously I've already got some ideas. Oh also If any of you have read any of my other stories you know most of them have video title for YouTube and I'm going to do that for KND too. If you want to know w Please review! The video is… KND- Numbuh 4 Tribute- Walking Alone Thnxs! Shlove Ya! **


	2. Chapter 2 Ricky

**Kay I got a few reviews in only 2 days! Just so u know betrayed IS a bad thing lol. This chapter is gonna introduce Ricky. Kay on w/ the story! **

The team didn't really know what to say to Wally. They'd never seen him like this. They weren't sure whether to just listen or to talk. Luckily they didn't have to choose because Wally started to speak.

"Wow, I'm s-sorry guys I don't usually tear up with cr-cruddy tears. But" he sighed.

"I guess I'm kind of a mess. Sounds girly I know. I didn't mean to cry in front of-"

"Wally. I just want to tell you something it's okay to cry." said Kuki.

"Not when you're me." he said wiping his eyes. "Maybe you guys can cry sometimes. But I don't _want _people to see me cry. It's just a sign of weakness."

"Now who in their right mind told you that?" said Numbuh 5.

"Ricky." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 gasped "Why do you hang out with _him _he's mean."

Numbuh 4 sighed **(I know he sighs A LOT) **"Yeah yeah. I kn-know and I don't h-hang out with him anymore. I used to until I realized something last year. I f I d-don't want to no one can make me do _anything. _I used to hang out with that jerk every day. And no he's not any nicer if you're his friend he might be w-worse."

"So I'm guessing this kid had some kind of an influence on you?" said Numbuh 2.

"Well y-yeah, when you're the d-dumb one you don't have the greatest luck w/ making friends and I guess that made me angry so I wa-wasn't always the nicest kid in the class. Sure I hung out with Nigel. Abigail, Kuki and you sometimes but not that much really. Well this Ricky noticed me in like, 3rd grade. Ricky saw that I could f-fight good. So we hung out and we'd p-pick on other kids ya know? Sometimes I'd help him out. That didn't make me get treated any better though soon as we got out a school he'd pick on me and push me around." said Numbuh 4.

"So that was the kid you looked up to, some bully?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I know it was a bad decision and when we were in 3rd grade it was just t-teasing it _was _mean but we weren't beating people up. Then 4th grade came, and things got worse. Ricky started hitting kids and I figured if Ricky did it, it couldn't have been all bad right? So sometimes I'd push kids but I always felt bad when I thought ab-about it at night. But I couldn't be caught dead with any one Ricky didn't like. They were scared of me. I realized what I was doing was wrong." said Numbuh 4.

"So what'd ya do?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Well Kuki I tried to get him to stop. When I talked to him about it he got mad, we were outside ya know. So he pushed me against the br-brick wall. I knew after the we weren't going to be friends any more. We weren't, Ricky dared any one to talk to me. Course no one d-did 'cept Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 sometimes. I don't b-blame ya every one was scared of me and I was worried 'bout what Ricky would do most of the times he bullied me. This year I stayed as far away from him as possible." said Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4 was he better at fighting than you were?" asked Numbuh 3.

"No it wasn't his fighting that scared us all it was that so many guys hung out with him. If you messed with Ricky you were also messing with 'bout 12 other guys." he said.

"Oh." said Kuki.

"So I'm used to not having any friends. I just- I feel betrayed because I got so close to you guys and-" then Wally stopped realizing everyone was staring at him w/ big eyes.

Kuki hugged Wally.

"Oh Wally! You do care!" she said as she hugged him.

Wally blushed "Yeah, Yeah I care about you guys. I know it wasn't Numbuh 1's fault but, I wish he hadn't left." she said.

"Well we're here for ya!" said Numbuh 3.

Wally smiled "Yeah."

"But Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5's got _one _question for you why didn't you tell us this before we couldn't gotten Ricky back a_ long _time ago." said Numbuh 5.

"Because I wanted to leave this all behind me. As much as I want to punch that snot nose cruddy jerk to a pulp, I won't." said Numbuh 4.

"Why not? You _always _want to beat someone to pulp and if you want to do something you go out and do it." said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, I know. I want to punch him in the face but Numbuh 1 always told me I shouldn't. Since he's not here I'm going to try my best to do what he wants in his memory." said Numbuh 4.

"Oh well that's- Wait a minute! You told Numbuh 1 this and not us!" said Numbuh 5.

"Well yeah, I mean he was in my class. Numbuh 1 _ is _the leader and a few days after he joined I felt bad cause Ricky used to pick on you Hoagie and he gave Numbuh 1 a hard time cause he always stood up to Ricky. I know I sound like a sissy but the few people that would talk to me would hate me if I had stood up to him. Well I realized _just _how bad this was after Nigel talked to me about some of the stuff that happened to our class. So one time I threatened 'em, Ricky and his gang." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3's eyes went wide. "What'd he do?"

"Well I took his guys for a spin. Ricky got mad and it just didn't end well. Let's just say after that Ricky forced literally _forced _almost every kid to be against me. I'm not saying I'm any better, I mean I know I can be a jerk." said Numbuh 4.

"You're nowhere _near_ as mean as Ricky he took my hug a bunch Rainbow Monkey!" said Kuki.

"HE WHAT?" said Numbuh 4 jumping up on the table again.

"Oh Numbuh 4's mad now." whispered Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, you don't mess with his Kuki." Hoagie whispered back laughing.

"Well, it's not nice to take girls toys." said Numbuh 4 blushing.

"Yeah it's also not good to blush in front of 'em!" said Hoagie laughing.

Numbuh 4 glared at him "Hoagie I'm gonna kick your butt for that." said Numbuh 4 walking over to him.

"What? I thought were turning a new leaf Wally! Tsk. Tsk. Beating up your friend isn't a good start." said Numbuh 2.

Wally rolled up his sleeves "Well you're the exception my friend." he said smiling.

"Numbuh 5 help?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Sorry Numbuh 5 ain't getting involved." she said relaxing.

"Numbuh 3?"

"Sorry Hoagie but I'm having a tea party!" said Numbuh 3 "Mrs. Muttens would you like more sugar?"

"In that case AH!" shouted Hoagie as he ran from Numbuh 4.

"Good luck Numbuh 2! Hee-YAH!" shouted Numbuh 4 as he jumped onto him.

"Alright guys at first it was funny, now please be quiet." said Numbuh 5.

"NEVER!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"Guys…" said Numbuh 5.

"Good luck Numbuh 5!" said Numbuh 2.

"Guys." said Numbuh 5.

"Uh guys…" said Numbuh 3.

"I gotcha on the ground!" said Numbuh 4 as he pushed Numbuh 2 onto the couch.

"GGGGUUUUYYYYYSSSS!" shouted Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5.

"What?" they both asked.

"Quiet down I wanta got to sleep." said Numbuh 3 yawning.

"Well why didn't ya say so?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I did!" said Numbuh 3 and 5.

"Come one Numbuh 4, you've got to get some sleep too. You've got to see Ricky tomorrow." Said Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 gulped "Oh crud."

"Uh I think what Numbuh 2 _means _is that we should get some sleep because education is important right?" said Numbuh 3 elbowing him.

"Oh yeah! That's what I meant don't worry Numbuh 4." said Numbuh 2.

"Well alright." he said.

"Don't you be starting no fights tomorrow either Numbuh 4." said Numbuh 5.

"Alright mom." said Numbuh 4 snickering.

"Numbuh 4! I cannot believe you just said that high fiv-"

"JUST GO TO BED!" Numbuh 3 and 5 said.

"Alright how long are we gonna keep saying the same things?" asked Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 5 shrugged "Don't know don't care. Bed now." she said.

**The Next Morning….**

"AH!" shouted Numbuh 4 as he woke up he shook his head.

"Oh it was a just a dream." he said.

In Wally's dream Numbuh 1 was at his new job when suddenly Ricky showed up and he had all of _KND _were against Numbuh 1. Except Sector V they stood up for him but Ricky had to many kids on his side, even for Numbuh 1. He had no idea where he was but at the end of his dream he was standing there watching his friends die, Ricky had spared him so he could watch Ricky beat all his friends.

Numbuh 4 shuddered "Man, was _that_ messed up. Guess I shouldn't have talked to them about him. Now I'm thinking about him again." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4 grabbed his stuff and followed everyone else outside.

**At school…**

Numbuh 4 sat, well honestly he was squirming, In his seat waiting for him science test to come back. He really had studied for it. He even asked his dad to help him review once. Because Mrs. Thompson _did _say you're parents can always help you. Although, he was worried he would do even worse now.

He looked around the room for the paper passer hoping they weren't looking at his grade. Then he him, and do you know who it was? Ricky Larson.

'Great, just great.' thought Wally.

Ricky snickered as he gave Numbuh 4 his test "Idiot." he whispered. The paper said 61%.

Numbuh 4 grabbed his shirt "Listen Ricky. You're not very smart either so quit acting like your some Einstein we _both _know I can kick you and your gangs butts. So don't tempt me." said Numbuh 4 getting in Ricky's face.

"Wallabee!" said Mrs. Thompson "Please keep your hands to _yourself_." she said.

Wally let go of Ricky's t-shirt and glared at him as Ricky walked to another desk.

"Now everyone quiet please." said Mrs. Thompson "Now let's take attendance Wallabee Beatles-"

"Her-"

"Idiot." Ricky coughed.

Wally took a deep breath and glared at him like he was gonna get Ricky. But luckily someone else had already gotten to it, Ms. Thompson.

"Ricky Larson! Do you have something to say?" she asked her eyes daring Ricky to repeat himself.

"No mam." said Ricky.

"Then please let me finish attendance as I was saying Anthony Burbon, Derrick Carr Emily Cass, Rebecca Darren," she continued as they all said here.

Wally sighed "Stupid Ricky I'm gonna beat that kid up one of these days."

Ms. Thompson paused and Wally was worried she had heard him but it was for something else which he would've preferred to go without.

"Does anyone know where Nigel is?" asked Ms. Thompson.

Numbuh 5 started but Numbuh 4 didn't she was going to say something and spoke before she did.

"He's not here Ms. Thompson" Numbuh 4 paused he hoped what he said next would come true "He won't be back for a long time." He thought of the perfect thing to say "Nigel moved to a new school it was all really sudden but, he's gone." said Numbuh 4 his eyes started to burn but luckily he was basically lying on his desk and no one could see.

'Ugh. I'm crying up like it's some new trend. Eh, oh well at least it's not as bad.' thought Numbuh 4.

"Oh well thank you for telling Wally." said Ms. Thompson unsure of what to say.

**At Recess…**

Wally walked out to the playground wondering what sport he would play. There were so many choices Football, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, _or _his favorite dodge ball. Numbuh 4 decided on doge ball with basketball practice he had been busy and he hadn't played dodge ball in awhile. So he walked over to the baseball field luckily dodge ball game was just about to start.

"Hey guys! Don't start without-" but all the kids stopped playing. Wally turned around to see who they were staring at. It was Ricky.

Numbuh 4 glared at him "Ricky I swear you better get out of here before I-" Ricky pulled on Wally's sweat shirt.

"Listen shrimp I'm not here to fight you. We all know you'd lose all I wanted to say is-" he got right in Numbuh 4's face and whispered. "Don't ever threaten me again." he said.

Wally snorted "In your dreams." He shrugged him off.

He turned back to the kids "What he crud are ya staring at?" he asked.

"Well you just shrugged off Ricky." they said.

"So?" asked Wally.

"So. I'd be careful if I were you." said one of the boys.

"Oh come on. You're not telling me You don't think I can hold him off?"said Wally.

"Well duh he's Ricky." said another boy.

"Do you _not _know about when I threatened Ricky yeah and he told us kicked your butt." said one of the girls on the team.

"HE WHAT?" said Numbuh 4.


	3. Chapter 3 Wally vs Ricky

**First I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers new and old you guys rock! I got on and noticed I had way more reviews you guys made my day thanks so much! I also forgot to have a video. I've never forgot a video! So here it is you get 2 vid's today. Well here it is **KND 3/4 ^^ All about us^^ **there ya go On with the story! **

Wally stomped into the tree house. He kicked the empty mini trash can in the room.

"Oh the nerve of that jerk!" shouted Wally.

Numbuh 2 sighed "Wally calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" said Wally.

He Threw his arms in the air at the thought of that idea. This was no time to be calm. Causing Hoagie to back into his chair.

"HOW COULD I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Shouted Wally.

"Well you would've been in the principal's office at a time like this if Numbuh 5 hadn't stopped you from walking towards Ricky." said Numbuh 5.

"Seriously Numbuh 4 chill." said Numbuh 2.

"CHILL?" Said Numbuh 4.

"Yeah chill. Goodness your acting like Numbuh 3 when _she's _in a mood." said Hoagie then he turned to see Kuki looking at him.

"Well... WHAT"S WRONG WITH MY MOODS?" She shouted her eyes turning red.

"N-n-nothing nothing." said Numbuh 2 shaking his head.

"Will ya guys calm down? Numbuh 4 you _said _you were ya gonna put this behind you." said Numbuh 5 frowning.

"Oh yeah, I did. Didn't I?" Numbuh 4 shrugged his shoulders "Oh well guess I gave up." he said walking away.

"Numbuh 5's got a point." sang Numbuh 3 dancing around the room.

"Why are you dancing?" asked Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 shrugged "I don't know."

Numbuh 5 grabbed his shoulder "No way Numbuh 4. Nobody said this'd be easy and I think Numbuh 1'd be proud of you for trying to change." said Abigail.

Numbuh 4 sighed **(Ik Ik happens a lot) **"Yeah I know I know. But he makes it sound like I'm a wimp wouldn't that make you mad?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4 you gotta be the bigger person." said Numbuh 5.

"Ugh." said Numbuh 4. "Sounds like something Numbuh 1 would say."

"Speaking of him I think I might have something we can use to contact him." said Numbuh 2.

"WHAT?" said the rest of Sector V.

"Why didn't ya tell Numbuh 5 this earlier?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Oh oops. I guess I forgot." said Numbuh 2.

"Oh well, how does it work?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Well it's like Numbuh 1's communicator TV in his room. Only it's smaller and it's signal goes out _way _further. It takes too long to explain how it actually _works_ but it'll be done soon." he said.

"In a day or two?" asked Numbuh 4 hopefully.

"I'll try to get it done by then Numbuh 4. But no promises." said Hoagie.

"Yes!" said Wally high fiving him.

"Hey do you guys wanta get started on that letter or whatever it is now?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Yep." they all said.

So they all started their drawings/writing to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 3 giggled as she drew the whole Tree House surrounded by Rainbow Monkeys and Sector V (Well minus Numbuh 1 ). She drew Numbuh 4 hugging Rainbow Monkey Kong.

Numbuh 4 walked over "Hey! Why am I hugging that cruddy Rainbow Monkey?"

Numbuh 3 glared at him "Rainbow Monkeys aren't cruddy!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are TOO!"

"Are NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOOOOOTTTTT!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

"Will you two please be quiet? You're giving Numbuh 5 a headache." said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah guys, Numbuh 5's head is hurting so bad it's gonna fall off!" said Numbuh 2 laughing.

Numbuh 3,4 and 5 stared at Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 2, would you please tell Numbuh 5 how that's even _supposed_ to be funny?" she asked.

"Well I tried?"

"And failed epicly." said Numbuh 4 smirking.

Numbuh 3,4, and 5 started laughing.

"Sorry Hoagie. But that _was _funny." said Numbuh 3.

"Oh I see how it is. Laugh at _his _jokes." said Numbuh 2.

"Come one Mate we're just kidding." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 2 smiled "Let's get back to work on this drawing/letter thingy ma jigger." said Numbuh 2.

So they worked on it for awhile exchanging memory's about Numbuh 1 and laughing at old missions. Stuff like that.

"You guys remember when Numbuh 1 was blackmailed by the delightfuls?" asked Numbuh 5.

"And he had Rainbow Monkeys underwear?" asked Numbuh 3 laughing.

Numbuh 5 laughed "That's the one."

"Do you remember his butt?" asked Numbuh 2.

They all laughed at the memory of that picture.

"I think I still have that." said Numbuh 2.

The rest of Sector V stared at Hoagie.

"What?" he asked.

"You kept a picture of Numbuh 1's butt?" asked Wally.

"Well yeah, so I could laugh at it later on with you guys." said Numbuh 2.

"Nice!" said Wally laughing.

"Well you did it Numbuh 2 you finally made somebody laugh." said Numbuh 5 as she and Numbuh 3 laughed at the picture.

"No I've got something else that'll make you all laugh!" said Hoagie.

The rest of Sector V siged.

"No thanks."

"Not right now."

"Hoagie your awful jokes are just cruddy! I don't wanna hear 'em!"

"Numbuh 4!" said Kuki she grabbed a small rug and hit him in the butt with it.

"Ow!"

"Kaaarrrmmmaaaa." said Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 snorted "Alright let's hear your cruddy joke if it's so good."

Numbuh 2 smiled "Alright prepare yourself for a mid blowing joke."

"Only you would think a joke could be mind blowing." said Numbuh 5.

"It is!" argued Numbuh 2 "Listen Knock Knock!"

Numbuh 5 sighed "Who's there?"

"Tank."

"Tank, who?" said Numbuh 3.

"You're …..welcome!" said Numbuh laughing "Get it?"

Numbuh 3 and 5 just stared at Numbuh 2 in pity.

Numbuh 4 stared at him too **Ha-ha too cause he's staring at Numbuh.. I'll just leave.**

"I don't get it?" said Numbuh 4.

"You know because they said-"

"No I don't know." said Numbuh 4.

"Would you let me finish? Because Numbuh 3 said TANK who?" said Hoagie.

"I-I still don't get it." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 2 face palmed himself "Ugh. _Because _tank rhymes sounds thank. You following me so far?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 4 nodded.

"Well after they said Tank who, which sounds like thank you. I said Your welcome which is what you're supposed to say to someone when they say thank you." said Numbuh 2.

"Oh, tank who sounds like thank you which is why he said (pauses) yeahhh no." said Numbuh 4.

"No? Why the heck did you say no? It makes perfect sense." said Hoagie.

"Yeah I know that. But it wasn't funny." said Wally.

"Yes it was! It was hilari-"

"Also tank and thank _don't _rhyme they just sound similar." said Numbuh 4.

"I _know _Numbuh 4. When something rhymes it sounds simi- Oh just forget it!" said Numbuh 2.

"What?" asked Wally.

"Nothing Wally." said Kuki.

"Well at least Numbuh 5 doesn't have to hear you talking about beating Ricky up anymore." said Abby but as soon as she said it Numbuh 5 covered her mouth.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes "Oh calm down."

"Ha-ha anybody else notice the irony in what Numbuh 4 just said?" asked Hoagie.

"What's irony?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Never mind." said Numbuh 2. "It's getting late anyway we should head to bed anyways."

So Sector V all went to their rooms and went to sleep wondering what kind of action tomorrow would bring them. Oh they had no Idea what they were in for.

**The next day…**

"People get up!" shouted Numbuh 5 "Numbuh 5 knows there isn't much Rainbow Munchies left in the box and you know what they say about the early bird." she said.

The rest of Sector V was up by now and racing towards the table to get what was left.

Numbuh 3 grabbed the box first "We didn't have breakfast yesterday and I love Rainbow Munchies the most so I get 'em first!" she opened the box "Numbuh 5! This box is filled to the top!"

"Numbuh 5 knows that. But she had to get you up and it _did _work so shut your mouths and eat." she said.

"But Numbuh 5 what you said didn't make any sense, what does a bird have to do with breakfast? Your not a bird." said Wally.

Abby sighed "Changing is gonna be hard for you Numbuh 4."

**At School..**

"Cruddy school. I waste my valuable sleeping time for this junk!" said Wally.

"Wally believe me, you could use all the help from here you could get." said Ricky snickering.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting in your seat?" asked Wally glaring at him.

Ricky smirked "This is my seat _now _Beatles." he replied.

Wally sighed "Of course."

Ms. Thompson began attendance "Class quiet down. Wally Beatles?"

"I'm cruddy he-"

"Dork." said Ricky.

Wally turned to him "Really Ricky?"

Ricky smirked "Really."

Ms. Thompson wasn't smiling though "Gentlemen! This is two days in a row! If you interrupt while I take attendance again I will have no choice but to give you both detention! Understood?"

"Yeah." said Ricky.

"Got it." said Wally.

"And Wally say here that's all. You too Ricky." she said.

"But I didn't-"

"You spoke when I didn't call your name and you just interrupted me ." she pointed to the door "You can come back in when you are able to behave yourself."

"B-but." started Ricky.

Ms. Thompson gave him the teacher glare "Out."

Ricky went out into the hall with Wally sticking his tongue out at him.

"Mr. Beatles?" asked Ms. Thompson.

Wally quickly turned around "Yes Ms. Thompson?"

"Perhaps you could inform the class what was so interesting?" she asked.

Wally smirked sure he thought M. Thompson was pretty but she was _daring _him and Wally never turned down a dare.

"Well actually Ms. Thompson, honestly it was Ricky's sorry face as he walked outta class." said Numbuh 4.

The class gasped what was Ms. Thompson going to do next?

**In the hall…**

Numbuh 4 sighed "Should've seen that coming."

"Yeah but your too stupid Beatles." said Ricky.

Wally stared at Ricky he punched his arm really hard.

Ricky flinched and held his arm "That's the best you got Beatles?"

"That won't get me detention yeah." said Wally.

Ricky grabbed his shirt and stood up he got in Wally's face "Listen Beetles you better stop-"

_Creak_

Ricky quickly dropped Wally on the floor and sat down.

Ms. Thompson opened the door "Are you capable of behaving now?"

The boys nodded and she let them in.

"And Wallabee if anything like that happens again it'll be the principal's office and he can decide your punishment." she said.

Wally nodded "Yes Ms. Thompson."

Lucky for Wally the rest of the class went by smoothly.

**In the Halls…**

"Man Numbuh 5 can't believe you did that Wally. You just _had _to argue with the teacher." she said.

"Well she gave me that look you know the one that says 'I dare you to say it but I know you won't' just cause she's the cruddy teacher-"

"And you think she pretty." interrupted Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 4 sighed "Yeah yeah yeah I get it. But that's what all adults think just cause they're our cruddy teachers they think they have the right to tell us what to do. For crud's sake they even _threaten _us to be with detention, the principal's office, and extra homework." he said.

"They're teachers that's what their _supposed_ to do." she said.

"What threaten us? It's unjustified if you ask me." said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh stared at him.

"What?"

"Did you hear yourself you jus said unjustified that's a big word Numbuh 4. What've you been up to?" she asked.

Numbuh 4 smirked "Ha! See I can be smart too! I think I'm doing pretty good too." he said.

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes.

Numbuh 4 glared at her "You don't think I can do it do ya? I see it how it is, I try to get smarter and you guys are all against me? I'm not allowed to be smart? I get that I'm not so I'm trying to change! But that's not cool with you, you gotta always be on top don't ya Numbuh 5?" said Wally as he started to walk away.

Numbuh 5 ran after Wally down the long hallway. She to admit though he was fast. But she caught up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

Wally turned to her "What?"

"Wally I just rolled my eyes it's not that big a deal. Besides I'm fine with you getting better grades. Why are ya getting so worked up?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just half the time when I say something people look at me like I'm stupid and they won't tell me what the heck is going on. It just bugs me. You wouldn't get it. It's not like I've got parents to help me get _better _grades either." he said.

"Oh sorry Numbuh 4 didn't know it bothered ya that much." said Numbuh 5.

"S'alright. Besides what'sreally bothering me right _now_ is Ricky." he replied.

Numbuh 5 sighed "What'd he do now?"

Just then Kuki and Hoagie showed up.

Numbuh 3 smiled "Hi guys! What's up?"

Numbuh 4 shrugged "Eh, not much."

He knew he'd tell Numbuh 5 later and the rest of Sector V but Kuki seemed like she was in a good mood and he didn't see any reason to ruin it. By complaining about Ricky who he knew he could beat up if he _had _to anyways. So then Numbuh 3 and 4 went to their 2nd hour with Mr. Sandrin.

**Math. Urgh..**

Wally _hated _math. Despised it. He wished he had a better word to describe his hatred for the subject.

But since Numbuh 4 _did _say he would try and get better grades he asked the teacher for help. Which surprised all of the class (Including the teacher). So after a_ lot_ of work Wally managed to get half of his math problems done. Which again surprised the entire class.

Then the lunch bell rang "Alright class put your pencils down you are dismissed for lunch."

The class lined up and Wally was about to leave too when Mr. Sandrin put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Wally, excellent work today." he said.

Wally smiled "Thanks."

Then he joined his friends in the hall to go to lunch.

**In the Lunchroom…**

"You guys should've seen it! He said and I quote 'Wally excellent work today'. See told you I could do fractions." said Wally.

"Well good for you, I'd like to _see_ that paper though." said Numbuh 2.

"It's true guys he really did do it! The class and I saw." said Numbuh 3.

Then the bell rang and the class went out to recess.

"I saw you in class today Beatles. Couldn't do it yourself could ya?" asked Ricky.

"Shut _up_ Ricky." said Wally his hands shaking.

Which Ricky saw "Uh-oh. Does Wally need to go to the counselor. Looks like you need some Anger management classes Wally. Though those aren't the _only _classes you should take. You could _definitely _use some tutoringin math, socail studies, writin-"

WAM!

Wally punched him in the cheek. He left quite a mark too. Ricky had blooming bruise slowly forming on his face. Wally knew if he gave him a black eye the teacher's would see it, and Wally knew he'd be in trouble so sadly he didn't get to punch him in the face. Ricky's knees buckled and he held his face some of his gang members automatically helped him up they glared at Wally.

"Well?" asked Wally smirking the whole time.

"Kill 'em quietly." said Ricky.

Wally rolled his eyes "Your too conceited for your own good, see another big word!" as he ran off laughing.

"What's wrong with you people? I said kill 'em not let 'em run!" said Ricky.

"Well s-sorry Ricky but he's in the KND he's serious stuff." said Brandon one of the gang members.

"I'm aware he's in the Kids Next Door. So does that make him better than us?" shouted Ricky.

"No!" said Brandon.

"Anybody else scared of the little shrimp?" asked Ricky.

A chorus of no's came out of the gang's mouth's.

Ricky smirked "Good. Because you all know who my dad is don't you?"

"The… janitor?" said another member.

"Our new art teacher?" asked another.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! A MILLIONARE! So it doesn't matter if I get good grades. It's different for Beatles his parent s are dumb _and _there not rich. Now if you want I could help you guys be like me. Do you know how big my allowance is? I'm sure I could help you guys get richer. All you have to do is help me and the adults." said Ricky.

**Back to Math Ugh… **

"You should've seen it Kuki he was talking bad about me and then mid sentence WAM!" said Wally.

"Good for you Numbuh 4, glad somebody finally did it. He's a jerk" said Kuki.

"And a baby." said Wally smirking.

Then Mr. Sandrin walked up "Mr. Beatles I hope your talking to Kuki about your finished work."

Wally knew he had gotten in enough trouble so he finished his work (With a little help from Kuki who luckily sat next to him) and said "On it."

**Nothing else happens till Last Hour so we're skipping to that…**

"Numbuh 5 heard you got in a fight during recess." said Abby.

"Well the guy was asking for it!" said Wally.

Numbuh 5 sighed "Uh huh."

"It's true. Besides I tried to be patient with 'em really I di-" started Wally.

"You expect Numbuh 5 to believe that you, Numbuh 4 was patient?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Hey it could happen, in 10 years." said a laughing Hoagie.

"Class! This is social _studies. _Not social _time_." said Ms. Thompson.

"Yes Ms. Thompson." said all of Sector V except Wally.

"See what I mean? It's our right to talk. Doesn't she know about the declaration of independence? Maybe _I _should be the history teacher instead." said Wally.

"Wally your gonna get us in trouble." said Kuki.

**Then the Bell rang…**

"I'll meet you guys up at the Tree house later I gotta go to a cruddy family party!" said Wally.

Numbuh 2 smiled 'Wally's probably gonna complain the whole time. He is _so _dead.' thought Hoagie 'Don't die." said Hoagie laughing.

"We'll walk with ya since your house is on the way to the tree house." said Numbuh 5.

"I wish _I _could go to the party, I just love parties!" said Numbuh 3.

"Yeah, and it's about time your parent met your girl, although normally it's the other way around." said Numbuh 2.

"Hoagie, your just jealous cause you're not close with_ your_ crush." said Numbuh 4.

Wally looked at Abby then back to Hoagie and raised his eyebrows. He chuckled and smirked. Hoagie rolled his eyes to make it look like he didn't care. As they were walking they saw Ricky and his friends. Sector V ignored them and kept walking. But Ricky and his gang moved closer, Ricky stepped in front of Sector V he glared at Wally.

"Hello _Beatles._" said Ricky.

"Listen fool, I don't care why don't like Wally. Grow up and leave 'em alone. Wasn't that a year two years ago. That was the past, get over it already!" said Abby.

"Shut up Numbuh 5!" shouted Ricky.

"Hey! Don't tell my friends to shut up!" said Wally "And how do you know about the KND anyways."

Ricky got in Wally's face "Listen shrimp! I know cause of the adults, they push most kids around and I like it that way! That's the kinda power I want, so me and my gang are joining 'em. You've been doing good with Sector V around. No one messes with you guys, that's not how it's supposed to be! I'm at the top not you! I think it's about time I put you back in your place, show ya whose boss. I told ya not to mess with me and you didn't listen so I'm gonna have to tell again." he said making a fist.

Wally smirked "Bring it on."

**Sorry about the delay people, I forgot to tell ya how bust I've been with my other stories but I've got to update those too u know. Sorry for the wait. Tomorrow I'm going 2 camp 4 a week Review! Oh and here's the video for today: ****KND - What Hurts The Most**


End file.
